No retrocedas
by chobi-otk
Summary: No puedes esta toda la vida preguntándote que habría pasado, y tampoco puedes lamentarte por el presente. Solo te queda avanzar y buscar tu propia felicidad, nunca es tarde para hacerlo, aun con el paso de muchos años... [IR]
1. Chapter 1

**Esto se me ocurrió a la 1 am, soy algo dramática, no me gustan las historias perfectas, me gusta escribir sobre lo humanos que somos todos, es por eso que notaran un tono algo sombrío frente a las situaciones enfrentadas.**

 **-Bleach no me pertenece, esta es solo un obra de ficción.-**

El sonido del televisor, el desorden en la cocina, y las gotas de lluvia golpeando por la ventana de la misma eran la escena perfecta para lo que sería cualquier casa en invierno. La comida al dente dejaba salir vapor que bailaba perfectamente con ese aroma que de solo olerlo sabías perfectamente que era lo que se preparaba. ¿Y quién hacía todo esto? Lo primero que se nos viene a la mente en tal hogareña escena es la presencia de una madre, y claro, esto es precisamente lo que se encontraba en el sofá cambiando lo canales mientras esperaba que todo lo anterior estuviese listo.

Con la mente centrada en ver cómo iba a estar el clima el resto del día, le impresionó como la puerta se golpeaba de forma brusca a sus espaldas, por lo cual volteó asustada a ver de quien se trataba ¿Su esposo? No, había ido a comprar unas cosas que faltaban para la cena, y no había salido hace mucho, por lo que solo podía ser una persona. - ¡Kazui!- Gritó la madre preocupada al ver a su hijo entrando todo empapado.

\- ¡No me asustes de esa forma! - Se levantó del sofá para ir hacia donde se encontraba este, intrigada por lo que le hubiera ocurrido. – No me digas que te peleaste con Ichika -chan de nuevo - Se conocían de toda la vida, las peleas entre ellos eran pan de cada día, pero desde hace un par de años todo era distinto, desde su segundo año de preparatoria, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, las peleas no eran iguales.

\- Las cosas están extrañas…- Dijo el chico con la cabeza baja.

\- ¿Quieres que hablemos mi amor? Preparo algo de té mientras tú te secas un poco y hablamos de esto – Siempre las cosas eran así, ella era una madre cariñosa y preocupada por los hombres de su hogar, no es que Kazui sufriera de mamitis, nada más confiaba en que su madre podría ayudarle a resolver este tipo de problemas, después de todo, su vida era perfecta.

El joven se sentó en el lugar en el que estaba su madre mientras ella corría de un lado para el otro trayendo toallas y poniendo la tetera para el té, para finalmente sentarse a su lado en lo que hervía esta última. – Bien… ¿Cuál es el problema? – El silenció reinó unos segundos en la habitación, solo siendo acompañado por la mirada fija de una madre preocupada.

-A Ichika le gusta otro chico…-

-¿Qué? – No era que estuviera sorda, había escuchado perfectamente, solo que no podía creérselo.

-¡QUE A ICHIKA LE GUSTA OTRO CHICO!- Levantó la mirada bruscamente para dejar ver unas lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. La tetera sonaba deseando ser apagada, y es lo que la mujer haría mientras intentaba procesar lo que le decía su hijo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que terminaron? – Dijo mirando a su hijo desde la entrada de la cocina. La tetera estaba apagada.

-No, nos dimos un tiempo – Dijo mirando hacía un lado, se notaba que no le gustaba decir eso.

-¡Pe-Pero eso no es tan malo!- Se acercó nuevamente a su hijo para ponerse a su altura y posar su mano en la mejilla de este. – No han terminado, solo necesita pensar. –

-Lo sé, pero todos sabemos que esa frase no indica nada bueno. Nada más es un terminamos disfrazado-

-Kazui, Ichika y tu llevan ya un año entero juntos, se conocen desde siempre, no se ira con otro chico nada más porque la vio bonito-

-Van ambos en el club de kendo, Él es el capitán de la sección de hombres, su nombre es Tanaka Kou. – El nombre del susodicho salió con rabia de su boca. – Y es un simple humano…-

Eso último le dolió a la chica; Kazui prácticamente nació siendo un shinigami, y por muy amoroso que fuese su hijo, este por alguna extraña razón comenzó a desarrollar un orgullo por el mismo, y de nada ayudaba las viejas glorias de su padre. – Hijo, Ustedes son Jóvenes, y sé que estás enamorado de Ichika, pero esto es solo una etapa. –

-Puede que tengas razón… - En el fondo Kazui era consciente de que las cosas entre él y ella fueran mal mucho antes de que ese tal Kou llegara a sus vidas, pero eso era algo que su madre sabía.

\- Piensa que si superan esto su lazo se hará más fuerte y se querrán muchos más- Le sobaba la mejilla para reconfortarlo, y funcionaba, esto acompañado de sus palabras dejaban ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

Todo estaba bien, podía manejar este tipo de cosas, y en el fondo ella quería que su hijo tuviera un final feliz como ella, creía en el fondo que él y su novia podía estar juntos por siempre, después de todo era la misma edad en la que ella estaba enamorada de su esposo, y hasta el día de hoy seguían casados. La cosa podía arreglarse, de eso se trataba estar en pareja; el amor no se va, se tiene que mantener y regar todos los días con esfuerzo … ¿No? ¡Por supuesto que si! Y ese era su lema de vida.

Al final el resto del día siguió normal, cenaron todos y como siempre Kazui se bañó primero para irse a dormir, tenía clases al día siguiente. Era el momento en que ella y su esposo podía pasar su tiempo a solas, viendo la televisión o simplemente recostados en el sofá conversando de como les había ido en su día, y por lo mismo aprovecharía ese instante para contarle a su marido el acontecimiento del día.

-Kazui e Ichika están mal… Ella, se está enamorando de otro chico, un chico humano- Lo soltó así nada más, mientras el hombre escuchaba atentamente dando sorbos a su te.

-Son jóvenes, ya se les pasará. Tienen toda una vida para encontrar el amor – Lo dijo de forma calmada, mientras veía el típico programa de concursos japonés.

-Cariño, de verdad me gusta verlos juntos, en el fondo sé que son felices. -

-Orihime, no puedes forzar a dos personas a quererse, después de todo es la primera relación que tienen, se van a enamorar muchas veces más, a todos nos pasa-

-Pero yo siempre te he amado a ti, tu haz sido el único para mí. – Dijo esto con la intención de recordarle aquello, y borrar lo otro, dado que ese todo le incluía a él y eso en cierta forma, hasta el día de hoy, no le gustaba.

\- Lo se, Lo se… - Volteó a verla y sonreírle. Era cierto que la mujer siempre le había amado, pero en cierta forma era algo casi de película que ella tuviera un solo amor en su vida.

\- Por cierto… Me llamaron del seireitei, quieren que ayude un poco por allá – Dejó la taza en la mesita de centro mientras seguía mirando la televisión. – Renji estará haciendo unas misiones en terreno, Byakuya quiere que le reemplace y Renji igual.

-¿No pueden conseguir a alguien más? –

-No, Renji quiere que le reemplace yo- No sonaba muy convincente el motivo, era como si la verdad estuviera a medias. Desde que estaba juntos, con el tiempo aprendió a notar cuando el hombre de cabellos naranja le mentía o no quería hablar mucho del tema.

\- Creía que querías tener una vida normal, Ichigo. –

-En el fondo soy un Shinigami Orihime, no puedo arrancar esa parte de mi vida y fingir que no pasó. – No apartó la mirada de la pantalla ni por un segundo.

\- Lo entiendo, pero sería bueno que solo fuera esta vez. – Eso último salió de su boca sin pensar.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, Ichigo no era capaz de entender lo que había dicho, y Orihime no podía creer que lo dijera ¿Acaso estaba reteniendo a su marido? Claro que no, ella solo quería que fuera feliz, después de todo lo que él más deseaba ella se lo entregaba, una vida normal.

La conversación terminó ahí, con ambos yéndose a dormir acordando de que este volvería pronto y solo les haría ese favor. Además, últimamente notaba a su hombre algo decaído, y se sentía incapaz de poder levantarle el ánimo, tal vez el ver a sus amigos del otro lado podía ayudar a que este se sintiera mejor.

Al día siguiente se despidieron con un beso, no sin antes darle la buena suerte a su hijo y decirle que tenía que ser fuerte (Refiriéndose a su relación), y partió este hacía el lugar acordado. El trayecto fue igual que siempre, con la diferencia de que este estaba emocionado, se sentía como de 15 otra vez, y por muy que fuera a ver a sus amigos, solo tenía una persona en mente, y eso le sacaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el poder ver a su mejor amiga que apenas veía un par de veces al año.

Una Vez en el lugar hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer, Byakuya lo recibió en su casa, y fue recibido por todos sus conocidos en el lugar, con un escandalo como sólo ellos podían ofrecer. Le querían, y estaban felices de que el pudiera volver a aquel lugar, pero en ese mismo alboroto faltaba alguien. Su capitán al mando, luego de que el ajetreo bajara, le explicó todo lo que tenía que hacer, como realizar el papeleo y controlar al escuadrón. Obviamente el primer dia solo fue un relajo, una pincelada de lo que tendría que hacer, por lo que apenas quedó libre le pregunto a su jefe donde se encontraba su hermana, a lo que este le respondió que estaba en las oficinas de su escuadrón. Y sin pensarlo dos veces el pelinaranja salió corriendo hacía ese lugar. Le encantaba sentir la brisa del lugar, la energía espiritual desbordar por su cuerpo, y sobre todo, sentir la presencia de esa personita a la que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Las hojas caían por la ventana y se acumulaban en la entrada ¿Tendría que decirle a sus subordinados que limpiaran las hojas o lo haría ella misma? Mejor dejaba que se fueran solas o que el viento en algún momento hiciera su trabajo, después de todo ella estaba tapada en papeleo.

-Ah… Me preguntó si podré al menos salir a comer algo- Dijo mirando las hojas caer.

-Si quieres me invitas algo, no me pagaran hasta que acabe con mi trabajo aquí. – Conocía esa voz perfectamente, asi que se volteó a confirmar que en efecto si, era él.

-¡Ichigo!- Se levantó y corrió para abrazarlo . – Perdona por no poder ir a recibirte, como vez la tarea de capitán no es tan sencilla. –

-Tranquila, lo entiendo perfectamente, así que tendrás que compensármelo invitándome algo de comida. – Se reía de forma burlona, sacudiendo el cabello de la morena. - ¿Y no tienes alguien que te ayude con todo eso? Parece demasiado para una sola persona.

-No, no tengo teniente, este último murió en una misión a terreno… - Momento incómodo. Era de esos momentos donde no sabes donde meterte o que decir, puesto que el tono de tristeza de la morena se notaba a kilómetros.

-Rukia, lo siento… Yo…

-No te preocupes, ahora solo debo encontrar otro teniente, pero eso lo dejo para después, por ahora debo pagar una cena extra.

Junto con la cena el alcohol se hizo presente haciendo gala de sus maravillosos efectos, se les había ocurrido beber después de comer, asi que ambos estaban riéndose de cualquier estupidez y recordando cosas del pasado como siempre hacían cada vez que se juntaban. De pronto todo en el mundo de Ichigo había cambiado, estaba al lado de la persona que sin darse cuenta, le hacia sonreír de forma espontánea, le sacaba una que otra rabieta, pero que al final del día siempre podía sentirse cómo, y nadie más en el mundo lo lograba, ni siquiera su esposa.

-Por cierto ¿haz visto a la desagradecida mi hija? –

-Lo ultimo que supe fue por la boca de Orihime – Dijo mirando el vasito de sake y agitándolo. – Me contó que Kazui llegó llorando que porque Ichika le dijo que se estaba enamorando de un humano…-

¡PAFF! Todo para afuera, y no venía precisamente de la boca del pelinaranja, sino que de su acompañante. -¡Hey! No pensaba que te fuera a impactar tanto… - Decía este último dándole palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarle a bajar la tos que no paraba.

-No pasa nada, es solo que me sorprende que Ichika pudiera llegar a eso… -

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Técnicamente Kazui es humano-

-Si, pero de un humano común y corriente, a eso me refiero… No debe hacerlo –

\- Es joven, tiene hormonas, puede darse esas libertades. Se que a Kazui le duele, pero la mujer que le haga feliz puede estar en otra parte, y puede que no sea necesariamente la primera pareja que tenga, sería bueno que ambos experimentaran mas cosas… Además, ya no está mal visto que un shinigami este con un humano -

-No todos tenemos tu suerte , _y…_ _No quiero que Ichika cometa el mismo error que yo_ – Esto último lo dijo capando su boca con el vaso, mientras lo susurraba. Era más como para sus adentros, como cuando tu cerebro te traiciona soltando aquello que solo debía quedarse en tu mente.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Mal, había escuchado, y ahora tendría que cubrirlo.

-No te preocupes, son cosas que el alcohol me hace pensar. – Dijo esto y le dio otro sorbo al sake.

Esa noche continuaron bebiendo y conversando, pasando el rato juntos, pero las palabras de la morena retumbaban en la cabeza del pelinaranja como pelota de goma, incluso caminando ambos hasta la mansión Kuchiki. Rukia jamás soltaba frases asi, y en el fondo sabía a que se refería, y le dolía. Le dolía que se refiriera a ellos de esa forma. Valoraba que las cosas siguieran como estaban, que fueron capaces de seguir adelante y conservar aquella amistad que ambos valoraban, pero en el fondo odiaba ser aquello por lo que su amiga se arrepentía día tras día.

Ya en el lugar, cada uno debía irse a sus habitaciones, y se preguntaba si realmente podría lograrlo, porque, si bien no estaba del todo ebrio, si sabía que no era capaz de caminar en línea recta hasta su habitación, y los choques constantes contra las paredes no ayudaban mucho.

-¡Guarda silencio! – Colocó su dedo índice delante de sus labios en señal de que bajara el volumen. -¡Nos va a oír Byakuya! – Por muy que ambos intentaran apaciguar los sonidos, no podían evitar reírse por el escándalo que hacían.

-Mañana es tu primer día de trabajo, Vas a dar una pésima impresión con ese olor a alcohol. – La risas y burlas salían solas de su boca, era por eso que odiaba estar ebria.

Unos pasos se sentían en dirección hacía ellos, una de las sirvientas de la mansión caminaba por el pasillo en busca de la fuente de los ruidos, y casi por acto de inersia ambos se metieron en la habitación de la morena para ocultarse.

-¡Sal de aquí! – Dijo la chica sin dejar de reírse y medio susurrando

-¡Nos van a oír si no te callas! –

-¡Cállame!- Y Claro que lo haría, de la forma menos convencional posible, de la forma en que solo el alcohol podía hacerlo, juntando sus labios con los de ella.

No sabía de donde había salido eso, solo tenía ganas de hacerlo, llevaba años queriendo hacerlo una vez más. Puede que su mente gritara Orihime pulmón, pero era silenciado por el sake que dejaba salir su subconsciente que pedía escapar y gritar a todo pulmón Rukia. Se separó de ella por un instante para verla a los ojos, los años apenas le caían encima, en cambio él si se veía mayor que ella, sus ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo característico. -Rukia, yo no me arrepiento -

Nuevamente estaban allí, en la misma escena que hace unos 7 años, besándose, cada vez más intenso, haciendo tal cual lo que habían prometido no volver a hacer. Y levaban todo este tiempo invictos, sin dejar que nadie se enterase, sin dejar que nadie supiera que no podían olvidarse, pero por esa noche, ambos deseaban dejar de auto engañarse.

Tadaaaa! Pensaba hacerlo One-shot, pero creo que será mas largo porque no se, me inspiré un poco. Años sin escribir un fic, asi que aquí me tienen, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y perdón si hay infidelidad, pero soy dramática -Hace una pose dramática-

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

¿Haz escuchado la frase "El mundo es un lugar pequeño"? Pues eso era lo que estaba viviendo Kazui en estos momentos, y no me refiero a que por el hecho de ir a la misma escuela que su "novia" iba a encontrarse con ella, sino que últimamente le salía hasta en la sopa, incluso cuando iba a por los encargos de su madre fuera de clase. En cierta forma podía evitarla gracias a su habilidad para sentir su reiatsu, aunque más de una vez sentía la gran necesidad de observar que hacía la pelirroja, y este era uno de esos días.

El aire frio del otoño rozaba sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio, que a su vez, chocaban con una pared de la calle, precisamente en una esquina, de la cual perfectamente podía ver a la chica acompañada de su nuevo amigo. ¿De verdad ya estaba saliendo con él? ¿Se había olvidado de lo suyo así de rápido? Quería lanzarse sobre el chico y partirle la cara en dos, pero debía resistir mordiéndose el labio como herramienta para el control de la ira.

Por razones saludables decidió marcharse y dejar el resto a su imaginación. De verdad que estaba enamorado, siempre le había gustado su mejor amiga, y ahora que estaban en una relación debían pasar estas cosas, con lo difícil que había sido para él confesarse, poder expresar lo que sentía. Mirar hacia atrás solo hacía que todo fuera mucho más doloroso ¿Acaso Ichika no valoraba esas cosas? Puede que el hecho de haberle suplicado que ella viniera a vivir al mundo humano para poder compartir sus experiencias le había jugado en contra.

-Soy un idiota- Sonreía mirando el cielo nublado – Debí haber pensado estas cosas antes – No podía evitar culparse.

\- Deberías hablar el tema con ella- Una voz masculina, distinguiblemente mayor se escuchaba a sus espaldas. Volteó – Papá-

-¿Crees que haya alguna solución? – Estaban ambos detenidos en medio de la calle, tenían la misma forma de pararse, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Eso debes descubrirlo tu, de todas formas, no deberías arrastrarte por nadie Kazui – Se acercó a su hijo a paso calmado – Pero tampoco debes quedarte de brazos cruzados, es por eso que te digo que debes hablar con ella, de forma calmada y madura –

-Lo se, pero es que no puedo… Tengo miedo de escuchar lo que me dirá-

-Ósea que asumes que perdiste- Ya iban ambos caminando a la par hacía casa.

-No lo se, pero… ¿Jamás sentiste la sensación de perder a alguien y por tus propias inseguridades no decirle lo que realmente sentías? ¿O por medio al rechazo? –

-Creo haber escuchado esto antes-

-Si, te lo dije cuando quería confesarme con Ichika – En efecto, sabía que Kazui le había dicho algo parecido esa vez, pero ahora se refería a algo mucho más lejano, el mismo.

\- Escucha Kazui, lo que debes hacer ahora es hablar con ella, y dependiendo de lo que pase estaremos contigo, pero ten esto por seguro… Sea cual sea el resultado, van a haber cambios en ti como persona, y será positivo.

-Gracias papá – Sonrió de forma cálida y agradecida, en cierta forma le ayudaba mucho tener estas charlas con su padre; cuando hablaba con su madre era distinto, sus discursos eran mas utópicos, basados en sus experiencias amorosas que solo se limitaban a su progenitor, pero a pesar de que ella daba a entender de que siempre fue un "Felices por siempre", su padre daba la impresión de ocultar algo más de su juventud que en cierta forma le hacía más sabio al hablar sobre relaciones.

Caminaron hasta llegar a casa, no sin antes sentir que algo andaba mal, y no fue hasta segundos en los que Kazui descubrió que era, cuando ya se encontraban en frente de la puerta de la residencia Kurosaki. – A todo esto ¿No que estabas en la soul society? – Se suponía que su padre iba a volver en una semana, y apenas habían pasado 2 días.

-Yo… Decidí que sería mejor que volviera todas las noches para que tu madre y tú no estuvieran solos-

-¿No es agotador?- Lo miraba con esos ojos grandes y curiosos, los mismos que los de Orihime, aquellos que tenían el poder no para leerle los pensamientos, sino que para sacárselos si los miraba fijo.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. – Volteo mientras decía esto para abrir la puerta y evitar cualquier contacto visual. – Vamos a cenar que tu madre nos espera –

-¡Ya llegue! – Un bolso caía con fuerza en el suelo del tatami, seguidos de unos pasos escandalosos que corrían hacía la cocina de esa gran mansión.

-Ichika-sama ¿Desea algo de comer? – Una de las sirvientas encargada de la cocina le hablaba a la joven que acaba de ingresar.

-¡Claro! Algunos dulces de los que guarda mi madre podrían ser – Dijo esto guiñando un ojo, le encantaban esos dulces.

En esa casa lo que la pequeña -Ahora no tanto- Ichika deseara era ley, y mucho de eso era gracias a dos personas, su padre Abarai Renji, y su queridísimo tío Kuchiki Byakuya, quien no dudaba en cruzar el mundo entero con tal de hacer sonreír a su sobrina con el primer capricho que ella dijese. La joven creció siendo el centro de la mansión Kuchiki, su única herdera… O al menos eso deseaba su tío y las grandes cabezas del clan. ¿ Y que es lo que deseaba la chica? Nada por ahora, después de todo estaba en esa edad donde pasearse con su novio y preguntarse que se pondría para verlo era más importante que dejar en alto el nombre de la familia Kuchiki, o al menos eso pensaban ellos.

-Ichika, deja esos dulces, vamos a cenar en unos instantes – La voz imponente de su madre se hacía presente en el lugar.

-¡Rukia-sama! Nosotras no queríamos, es solo que la pequeña quería…

-No se preocupen, conozco a mi hija- Estaba de pie en la entrada con los brazos cruzados.

-No quiero, estoy bien con esto, además voy de salida, solo venía por unas cosas –

-¿Vas a encontrarte con Kazui?- Su tono de voz sonaba algo mas suave ahora, pero no era su intención, el verdadero motivo de que bajara el tono era porque no quería intimidar a su hija, debía llevar cuidado.

-Am, si…-

\- ¿O con el capitán del equipo de kendo?- Esto último lo dijo lento y marcando lo último.

La niña se encontraba hurgando la despensa de la cocina, sin prestarle mucha atención a su madre, bueno eso era hasta que a ella se le ocurrió decir algo que en la cabeza de la pelirroja no tenía nada que ver con ella.

-No te incumbe. – Cerró la puerta de la estantería de golpe. - ¿Dónde está papá? –

-No me cambies el tema-

-No hablare si él no está. - Se miraban fijamente, desafiándose la una a la otra, como si sus iris fueran la punta de dos pistolas, listas para disparar.

\- Necesito que nos dejen a solas. - Con un global "Hai" y una reverencia, todo el personal de la cocina salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar. - Creí haberte dicho que no te relacionaras a ese nivel con los humanos-

\- ¡Vaya! El Tío Ichigo tiene el mismo problema que tú, no sabe que no debe meterse en asuntos ajenos- dijo poniendo su mano en la cintura y arqueando una ceja en señal de sarcasmo. -Kazui es un humano -

\- Me refiero a humanos comunes y corrientes. –

-Estoy harta de Kazui y su repentino ego-

-Háblenlo-

-Ya lo hicimos, le dije hace mucho que dejara de pensar en todo lo que tenía que ver con ser shinigami, es como si en vez de estar obsesionado con el futbol estuviera obsesionado con asesinar hollows.-

-Tu y Kazui están asignados a la zona de Karakura, son equipo-

-Éramos, oficialmente estoy tramitando los papeles para cambiar-

-Ichika…- Suspiro de forma pesada. – Deberías encontrar la forma de hablar el tema con él, estoy segura que podrán superarlo y…

-¡Superarlo! ¡¿HABLAR?! – El tono de la chica había subido abruptamente. - ¡No me hables de problemas de pareja cuando no eres capaz de resolver los tuyos! – Apretaba los puños con rabia.

-Ichika esto no tiene nada que ver

-¡¿a No?! ¡¿Desde cuándo que no veo a mi padre?! ¡Se la pasa misión tras misión con tal de no verte! ¡Ni siquiera vive aquí ya! – Cada vez el tono de la chica era más alto, al punto de que estaba desconcertando a su propia madre. -¡No fuiste capaz de mantener tu propio matrimonio y ahora vienes a darme consejos de moral a mí!- Soltó una risa irónica - ¿Y ahora quieres que finja que sigo feliz con Kazui para mantener el nombre de la familia Kuchiki en alto igual que tu? -

-Ichika cálmate, se que sigues dolida por nuestra separación pero…

-Pero nada… Se que todos quieren que el hijo de aquel que salvó el mundo espiritual este con la primogénita de los Kuchiki ¡Pero adivina que! ¡Soy ABARAI Ichika!

\- Ichika, estoy tratando de hablar esto lo mas calmado posible, intento ayudarte a no desviarte en ese tipo de cosas, no quiero que más adelante te arrepientas…-

\- ¿Cómo tú?- desde fuera la voz de la joven no podía oírse, habpia bajado el tono y no para bien, sino que para remarcar lo que vendría a continuación. – No es mi culpa que te arrepientas del Tio Ichigo –

-Se que te dije que estuve mucho tiempo enamorada de él, pero..-

-No me refiero a eso- La mirada de la pelirroja era aun más desafiante, pero a la vez llena de rencor. – Se lo que hicieron tú y el tío Ichigo, los vi… se que tú y el fueron amantes-

El pecho de la morena se cerraba cada vez mas, y sentía una presión que subía por su garganta dejándola sin palabras ¿Cómo era posible que Ichika los viera? Habían sido lo más cauteloso posible. Estaba sorprendida a mas no poder, pero ahora si todo calzaba… La repentina lejanía de su hija con ella, el apego con Renji, el rechazo hacía la familia Kuchiki, Ichika estaba llena de rencor hacia ella.

-Escucha, lo de esa vez no duró mucho- Le temblaban las manos, estaban hablando aquel tema que ella había enterrado hace mucho tiempo, aquello que intentaba ignorar. – Solo fue algo impulsivo, y me arrepiento profundamente de haberlo hecho-

-No te creo, sé que en el fondo sigues enamorada de él-

-No te voy a afirmar ni negar eso, pero no quiere decir que no me arrepienta de haberle hecho eso a tu padre. -

-No me interesa si te arrepientes, solo no quiero que te metas en mis asuntos. A diferencia tuya yo si hable con Kazui antes de si quiera pensar en salir con Kou-kun. – La chica dio media vuelta y se fue. En otra situación Rukia le habría seguido, pero ahora era distinto, necesitaba sentarse, respirar y sobre todo aclarar sus ideas.

El lugar estaba casi cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, que de a poco iba siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna que hacía ver las hojas del momiji mucho más hermosas, y las lágrimas más brillantes de lo necesario. Junto al río se encontraba una joven, que intentaba desahogarse lo más que podía, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas para empaparlas con el líquido que brotaba de sus ojos… Digamos que por mucho odiara a su madre en estos momentos, no podía negar que era su hija, después de todo tenían la misma forma de llorar.

Eran las 2 am y aun no podía quedarse dormido, había intentado de todo, pero seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Ahora se encontraba recostado mirando hacía el techo, rumeando aquellos que le mantenía los parpados separados. _"Rukia…"_ Siempre se quedaba pensando en viejas glorias, en esos recuerdos que le sacaban más de una sonrisa nostálgica, pero esa noche, aquel recuerdo no era muy lejano, había ocurrido hace dos días, aquel donde la historia se repetía una vez más, él y su mejor amiga habían pasado la noche juntos.

Había olvidado la sensación de la culpa, la habían dejado atrás hace mucho, y ahora opacaba la felicidad que en el fondo sentía por volver a saborear esos labios rosas que siempre le habían vuelto loco. De solo recordar la reciente noche juntos le entraban ganas de levantarse e ir a por ella, pero también le inundaba la necesidad de quedarse donde estaba, seguir con su vida, porque eso era lo que él había elegido hace mucho, es por eso que esa noche volvió a su hogar, volvió porque sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal y pasar la noche a solo metros de la morena le doblegaría la fuerza de voluntad, es por eso que debía hacer lo correcto ahora que aún estaba a tiempo.

" _Solo será por un tiempo, fue la emoción de volver a verla… Siempre me pasa, siempre que pasa un periodo largo de tiempo me dan ganas de lanzarme sobre ella y besarla, pero debo contenerme. ¡Maldición iba invicto hasta ahora! No importa, solo debo dejar de pensar en ello y avanzar, lo mejor será fingir que nada pasó antes de que esto pase a mayores… Tu puedes Ichigo, piensa en Orihime, piensa en Kazui… piensa en que tú mismo elegiste esto"_

 **A las 2 am es cuando me inspiro (?), Nah, esta historia esta medio planeada, como se habrán dado cuenta tiene dos enfoques, los problemas de Ichigo y Rukia vs los de Kazui e ichika. La idea es que en la historia se hable del arrepentimiento de cualquier cosa que podamos haber hecho tiempo atras, ya sea emocional o físicamente, ademas de pensar en el futuro, sin importar en que punto de tu vida te encuentres puesto que siempre habrá un mañana en el que pensar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soy lenta para publicar, pero gracias a todos los que comentaron! Advierto que esta historia es un poquito mas pesada de lo normal, es mas reflexiva y lenta, y eso lo hago un poco porque los personajes son adultos y bueno... su forma de actuar es un poco mas madura. Bien, me dejo de palabrerías y les dejo este capitulito.**

\- ¿No crees que ya es hora de volver?- Llevaban varias horas limpiando la zona. Una serie de Hollows estaban rondando los alrededores de la ciudad de Karakura, y cierto pelirrojo y su equipo debían hacerse cargo de esto.

-Sí, no son tan fuertes como parecen. De estos podrían hacerse cargo los shinigamis a cargo de la zona. ¿Por qué debemos hacerlo nosotros? – Ya se estaban quejando, los subordinados que le acompañaban llevaban todo el día refunfuñando por lo bajo, o bueno… A estas alturas nada mas diciéndoselo a la cara. No era secreto que el teniente Abarai no quería estar en su casa por alguna razón, buscaba excusa tras excusa para estar lejos de esa gran mansión. Las malas lenguas decían que tenía problemas maritales, pero siempre frente a todos su matrimonio se veía perfecto. En cenas, reuniones, eventos… El matrimonio Abarai/Kuchiki debía mantenerse, y es por eso que por el bien de ambos Renji decidía mantenerlo a su manera… Alejándose lo que más pudiera de Rukia.

No le odiaba, pero tener que fingir el 100% del tiempo no le hacía bien a su psique, y por alguna razón el divorcio no era una opción para ellos. El rencor que sentía hacía la chica se había ido hace mucho tiempo, simplemente estaba dolido consigo mismo, por el hecho de alguna vez creer que ella podía llegar a amarle si se esforzaba, de entregarse como lo hacía con aquel hombre de cabellos naranjas, pero jamás pudo. Al principio, luego de superar la puñalada, se sentía un hombre derrotado, que no pudo quitar la marca que había dejado Ichigo en el corazón de Rukia, y transformarla en solo un recuerdo… No, simplemente no pudo separarlos, así que se desquitaba matando hollows.

-Okay, volvámos… Pero para la próxima no quiero oir ni una queja- Dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino a "casa", no sin antes dar una última advertencia. -Por cierto, me quedaré a vivir en las oficinas del escuadrón, el Capitán Kuchiki ya lo sabe, pero no quiero que salga de aquí ¿sí? - El lugar se puso tenso, todos tenían indicios del motivo por el cual el teniente estaba tomando esa desición, pero la curiosidad de seguir sabiendo más les mataba.

-Am… teniente ¿Aun tiene problemas con su esposa? – Hubo un valiente en el lugar que fue capaz de arrojar la primera piedra.

-Ya no es mi esposa- Esa frase estuvo para agregar aún más tensión. -Al menos no nos consideramos más un matrimonio, los papeles legales dicen otra cosa.

El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar tranquilo, mientras que los demás lo alcanzaron de inmediato, esperando que este dijera más. - ¿Es por el tal Kurosaki?- El resto de los presentes miraron al valiente que preguntó, haciéndole señas de que la había cagado.

-Sí, digamos que me estuve engañando a mí mismo muchos años- No le molestaba hablar del tema, era algo que tenía superado hace varios años, y con sus subordinados no tenía tapujos. – Pero, por muy que yo siga enamorado de ella, no es reciproco- Ese era el motivo por el cual prefería no ver a Rukia, y el tener que fingir le hacía el desear menos el estar en esa mansión.

oOo

Las cosas en esa oficina estaban algo tensas, no a mal, sino que ambos se sentía incómodos, y eso era difícil de lograr. Pocas cosas eran las que hacían el querer que la tierra los tragara para que el otro no les viera, y esta era una de ellas.

El tener que hablar del tema no era algo que fuese a pasar, y es por es que ambos estaban escribiendo y rellenando informes en silencio, sin decir una palabra, o no mucho. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? Digo no es que me moleste, es solo que… este no es tu escuadrón-

-Nii-sama me pidió que le ayudase con unas cosas, y la verdad no estoy con muchas ganas de ir al mío- Dijo sin inmutarse, si algo podía hacer bien Kuchiki Rukia era disimular.

\- ¿Problemas en el trabajo? -

-No he dormido bien estos días- Vaya vaya… Al parecer ambos se encuentran en las mismas condiciones, solo que en ella era más evidente. Conocía a la chica, sabía que llevaba durmiendo mal porque tenía una facilidad muy grande de que se le marcaran las ojeras, en cambio a él… A él solo le dolía la cabeza y se sentía cansado. -¿Y tú? Supongo que no puedes dormir pensando en tu sabes que…- Típico de ella, lanzar las cosas de la nada, sin que este se diera el tiempo de prepararse, así por último podría evitar el derramar tinta sobre los informes.

-Rukia, yo… ¡Aish! Mira se que sería muy inmaduro excusarme con el alcohol, pero… ¡Es que fue eso!- Ya no estaban escribiendo, el chico se detuvo para excusarse, y la chica lo hizo luego de escucharlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Durante todos estos años nunca tuvo claro los sentimientos del pelinaranja, no sabía que sentía por ella. Durante su juventud ambos fueron muy cercanos, al punto de que ella llegó a enamorarse perdidamente de él, pero jamás pudo notar lo mismo de vuelta. Sus expresiones eran ambiguas y difusas, siempre pensando en que solo le veía como una amiga, hasta ese fatídico día. - ¿Nuevamente no significó nada para ti? –

\- ¿Qué? - Se sorprendió ante tal comentario. - ¿Para ti si? - Se quedó en silencio, no pudo responder ante tal contra pregunta; nunca le dijo a Ichigo claramente lo que sentía, tenía carácter, pero con él era distinto, con sus sentimientos hacía él todo era más complicado, llegando a volverse una cobarde.

-No, digo… Hace mucho tiempo que, tu sabes… - Era la primera vez que hablaban esto. Son mejores amigos, pero la morena jamás fue capaz de decirle que su vida matrimonial se había ido al caño la primera vez que estos se divirtieron juntos, todo porque aquellas acciones hicieron poner en duda toda la voluntad de la Shinigami para ocultar sus sentimientos por el sustituto.

-Espera, de verdad tú y Renji no…- No fue necesario continuar, la chica contestó con una mirada directa al mismo. -Pues no eres la única- Lo soltó así sin más. -Digamos que hace mucho que perdió la gracia- Bufó mientras miraba hacia otro lado, no ocultando la mirada, sino que dando muestra por su desinterés respecto a sus relaciones personales.

-Ichigo… Tu alguna vez… - Estaba armándose de valor para por fin decir lo que realmente sentía. Debía saberlo, no que este sintiera algo por ella ahora, sino saber si alguna vez este correspondió sus sentimientos, pero el sentirse como adolescente ansiosa por la respuesta no ayudaba. – Digo… ¿Tu alguna vez estuviste enamorado de alguien que no fuera Inoue? - No pudo decirlo, no de forma clara. Era el momento de hacerlo, no esperaba que la respuesta por parte del pelinaranja fuera la misma que la de ella, siempre pensó que Ichigo era feliz, que tenía todo lo que quería y se merecía en la vida.

\- ¿Ah? - Su cara de sorpresa no fue tan grande como podría esperarse. -Si… Pero, esa persona tenía alguien ya en su vida ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? -

-No lo sé, nunca te vi muy interesado en las chicas…-

-Ah, eso... Tu sabes, eso de ser Shinigami- Ambos rieron suave.

Ninguno de los dos era sincero con el otro, simplemente, de vez en cuando ocurrían este tipo de deslices, que luego fingían o ignoraban por completo, siendo esto algo que comenzó alrededor de uno años atrás, convirtiéndose esta en la tercera vez que ocurría forma aleatoria, pero solo una vez se pudieron considerar "Amantes". Cuando ocurrían este tipo de cosas, siempre terminaban hablando del pasado, y lanzándose indirectas de si acaso estos eran felices.

oOo

\- ¿Sabías que los caballos no pueden vomitar? – Estaba tirado en el sofá, viendo los típicos canales educativos mientras conversaba con su madre que se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena. No es que fuera un vago, simplemente era su forma de calmarla, por alguna extraña razón, desde que tenía memoria solía estar tensa en este tipo de situaciones.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Escucho su voz curiosa desde la cocina.

-Sí, no tienen el reflejo que tenemos nosotros – Los platos y las ollas sonaban unos contra los otros de forma brusca y desesperada.

\- ¡Eso es interesante cariño! – El chico se levantó de donde estaba en dirección a la cocina. – Si, y cuando lo intentan les salen alas-

-Aja..-

-Y terminan expulsándolo por el culo-

-Ajam… ¡Kazui! ¡Te he dicho que no digas esas cosas! - Quitó la mirada de forma brusca de la alacena para posarla sobre su hijo.

-No me estas prestando atención mamá- Dijo esto mientras se lavaba las manos para poder tomar los tomates que ella había dejado en el mesón.

-Perdona, es que tu padre llegará pronto…- Corría de aquí para allá, como si estuviera en un programa de cocina cronometrado.

-Si, como todos los días. No tienes que preparar un festín cada vez que el venga-

-Aish, lo siento Kazui. Es solo que sabes que me gusta verlos a ambos felices, sé que él se divierte dónde está ahora, y que llegará cansad ¿Por qué no recibirlo con lo que le gusta? - Algo que tenía a favor Orihime Inoue era su capacidad para ser atenta con su familia.

-Sí, pero no todos los días… Nos dará diabetes si sigues haciendo pastel de chocolate. - Sonrió avergonzada, era demasiado obvio que quería complacer a Ichigo. Continuó hurgando en la alacena buscando los ingredientes necesarios, mezclándolos con todos los pensamientos locos que surgían cada vez que ellos se veían.

-Cierto, esta con la tía Rukia, siempre está de bueno humor cuando sabe que van a verse – Lo dijo de forma inocente, al aire, mientras sonreía al recordar la imagen de su padre como niño en navidad.

-Si…- Gracias a dios aun no encontraba la vainilla, porque no quería que su hijo viera su cara de preocupación y como se mordía el labio. En seguida, la puerta principal sonó acompañada de un "Tadaimasu" proveniente de la voz de la estrella del tema. - ¡Bienvenido! ¿Qué tal todo por allá? – Corrió enseguida, dejando todo tirado para besarlo y enseñarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien, aunque estoy algo cansado, iré a darme un baño, aprovechando que aún no está lista la comida- Correspondió el beso como siempre, era su rutina.

\- ¡Claro! - Recibió su chaqueta mojada producto de la lluvia de invierno. Observó como este subía las escaleras hasta el baño, con una sonrisa casi programada.

Sus pasos eran pesados, cansados. Ya no era joven, y a pesar de que no se veía muy de su edad, debía admitir que pasar de un lado a otro no le era tan fácil como a los 15, es por eso que deseaba lanzarse a la tina y quedarse ahí hasta que le llamaran a comer.

El agua caliente se sentía perfecto sobre su piel, aun mas en invierno, así que solo se limitó a relajarse… O no del todo, puesto que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la extraña conversación con su mejor amiga. Tenía que admitirlo, fue demasiado raro para ellos, nunca hablaban de ese tipo de cosas como el amor o sus intereses en el mismo, sobre todo porque los pequeños datos que esta le dio le hacían remecer sus pensamientos.

¿Realmente Rukia y Renji estaban tan mal? Okay, el también estaba prácticamente desinteresado por Orihime hace tiempo, pero el escuchar eso hizo que de la nada su corazón comenzara a latir fuerte nuevamente, como cuando tenía 15 años… ¿Aun Kuchiki Rukia tenía ese poder sobre él?.

-No, no estoy en condiciones para ese tipo de cosas. Encima, de seguro simplemente todo esto pasó porque llevamos tiempo… acumulados, más que por estar ebrios- Hablaba consigo mismo como siempre cuando estaba en el baño. – Además… Yo tengo a Orihime… Y Rukia tiene a…- Se quedó en silencio. Llevaba años diciéndose esa frase, quien correspondía a quien, pero finalmente, luego de todo este tiempo una parte de ellos estaba fracturada. -A nadie…- Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó de golpe casi resbalándose de la impresión, su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía nuevamente con mucha fuerza.

No entendía muy bien que ocurría, y el grito de su mujer diciéndole que todo estaba listo hizo que lo sacara de su transe y comenzara a secarse y vestirse de forma torpe y nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué el procesar de forma tardía que Rukia estaba técnicamente soltera le agitaba de esa forma? Kurosaki Ichigo debes comenzar a entenderte tú mismo.

 **Ta-chan! No suelo se expositiva en los dialogos porque no me gusta tratar a los lectores como idiotas diciendoles con peras y manzanas que ocurre u ocurrió, se que son inteligentes. Qué Ichika no apareciera en este capitulo es porque como podrán notar, el siguiente tratara mas de ella y Kazui, y obviamente de Ichigo y Rukia.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


End file.
